


Keith can cry

by FallingNarwhals



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Humor, Implied Smut, M/M, godlet the things i do for u, how do i even explain this oh my god, lance and plaxum are all but mentioned, this is the closest thing to smut i'll ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingNarwhals/pseuds/FallingNarwhals
Summary: (but only if you don't use enough lube)





	Keith can cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [01nm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/01nm/gifts).



I don’t understand what you see in him, honestly.”

Hunk shrugged. “Same thing you did at the garrison.”

“Okay, fuck you. This is supposed to be me grilling you about your bad taste in boyfriends, not me. I have a mermaid girlfriend. I know who I am.” Lance crossed his arms.

“He’s great! He’s great at kissing and really good at training-”

“But everyone knows that!” Lance cried. “What I’m  
wondering if he’s shown you sensitive sides. Has he even cried in front of you?”

Hunk froze. “Uh, yeah. Uh, I gotta-”

“Oh hell no.” Lance jumped off the couch and grabbed Hunk’s arm. Heat rose to Hunk’s face and he refused to meet his eyes. “There's more to the story, isn't there?”

“Yeah, but its pretty embarrassing and sorta private-”

“I’ll go ask the mice then-”

“No! I’ll tell you just-” Hunk looked over his shoulder. “You can't tell anyone.”

“No secrets on the team, man. And Allura and I have gossip nights.” Lance crossed his arms. “But I won’t. Bros before hoes.”

“There's really no good way to say this,” Hunk stepped towards the couch and sat down with a thick flop, face buried in his hands. “We were banging and I got my dick stuck in him.”

There was a heavy beat of silence before Lance burst out laughing, slapping the couch cushions and covering his face. He tried to speak but couldn't, his laughter only starting again once he looked at Hunk.

“It’s not funny, dude! We don't know where there's lube so I took this oil from the kitchen- will you stop that before Pidge comes in?” Hunk glared.

“I’m sorry man it's just,” Lance erupted into a fit of giggles once more, tears pricking at his eyes. “You got your dick stuck in him-”

Hunk swung a leg over Lance’s hips and dug a heel into his stomach, making him double over. “No need to repeat our mistake, dude.”

“You suck but I love you, dammit.” Lance wiped his eyes, which had started to water when Hunk kicked his ribs. “You really used oil as lube? That dries out too quick.”

Hunk shrugged. “It was that or ask Coran for space condoms or something. And I so did not want the safe sex chat from him.”

“God, no. Never go to Coran for safe sex stuff. You come to me.” Lance pulled a small bottle from his jacket pocket, with scratch marks that Hunk had learned was Altean.

“Where’ja get that?” Hunk tried to grab the bottle from him but Lance knocked his hands away.

“Deep storage. There’s a lot of cool shit. I’ve got like three more of these. And they're yours, if you tell me how exactly you got Keith to cry.”

Lance shoved the bottle back into his pocket, and Hunk groaned and flopped his upper body onto the couch cushions, still keeping a leg over Lance. “So I suddenly can't get into him but I’m halfway in and I can't pull out, right?”

Lance nodded.

“So then I kinda panic and I’m like ‘uh houston we got a problem,’ and Keith is like ‘yeah uhhh it really burns, but I have an idea-’”

“Oh do NOT tell me y’all just pulled out.” Lance buried his face in his hands in secondhand embarrassment. “That’s like rule number one. If it hurts, don't move!”

“That’s what I was saying! I was like ‘babe no’ and Keith just like, on a count of three I’m pulling out. And he pulls out on two and just screams.”

“Ohhhh noo, babe just no…” Lance flinched at the image.

“And then suddenly I’m comforting a crying Keith and his asshole-”

“Don't need those details!” Lance clamped his hands over his ears, blushing. “TMI dude.”

“Sorry. But I carry him down to a healing pod because he can't walk-”

“Oh nooooooooo-”

“And we pop him in for a few minutes and just snuggle for the rest of the night.” Hunk crossed his arms. “It was so embarrassing man, you had to made me relive my worst memory for gossip purposes-”

“And you get lube.” Lance tosses the bottle over and winks. “Now get your leg off of me I need to pee!”

“Nah.” Hunk smirked. “You’ve been a pain in the ass-”

“I GAVE YOU LUBE SO YOU CAN BANG YOUR EMO BOYFRIEND, LET ME PISS-”

**Author's Note:**

> i love u @godlet


End file.
